heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.30 - The Emergency Plan
Stark Tower at night. Tony's had a day. First negotiations with some third world countries to provide free intellicrop installations, then working on the Mark 9 which will allow him to go into the vacuum, and now pondering what to do with the rest of his night he has a drink while standing on the deck down from where he lands his armor. Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the view of where you live. Being the observant sort, Tony would surely, even in darkness, recognize the approaching hero as he flies towards Stark Tower. The red cape is illuminated by the bright lights as Superman makes his way at a leisurely speed from a handful of stories below, up, and eventually onto the landing pad where Iron Man so often embarks on his own heroic deeds. As he lands, Superman sees Tony immediately and gives the other hero a nod. He regards him, not how one might expect, but in soft tones-his normal setting is almost offputting in its sheepishness. "Hello, Mr. Stark. I got your message. It's nice to see you. I apologize for not coming sooner. There was a carjacking on 52nd and a 'jumper' down by Wall Street." "How are you?" Tony Stark is only human, but even as he's also Iron Man, there's still a bit of awe when he sees Superman approaches. Talk about real icons, and here's one now. He returns the nod, "Hey there, Superman." he walks forward, extending his hand for a handshake. "Hey, I understand how something funny can happen on the way to the forum." he says, a smile on his face. "Care to come in for a few?" he motions inside towards the penthouse suite of the tower. Superman shakes the hand briskly and warmly, "I appreciate your patience, Mr. Stark. And yes, I'd love to come in. It's honestly been a long time since we've gotten to touch base." At Tony's beckoning, Superman heads into the penthouse sweet and takes a moment to look around. Though he is at home amongst the technology of his homeworld, Superman still finds both the building and the room quite impressive. "I like what you've done with the place," he says casually as he walks in. Tony Stark smiles, as he leads in the Man Of Steel, "Thanks. I try to keep it contemporary, save the timeless stuff for the Avengers hang out." he pauses, "JARVIS, lock us down. You know what to do." - there is a beat pause before the AI answers, "Done sir, All SHIELD surveillance equipment has been circumvented for the duration." Tony looks over his shoulder, "I have an interesting relationship with Nick Fury. He likes to think he can keep his eye on me at all time, and I like to let him think that. Makes life easier." he says a bit sheepishly. "Can I get you a juice or a water or something - I know you're not a drinker." he says, hoping to really make him feel at home. There is a stark (no pun intended) contrast to the face he puts to the public and even other heroes - this is Tony stripped down, humble, and just being a regular guy. It's the effect Superman has on people, but it's also a sign of respect from Tony. "You know, I actually do have a drink from time to time, but never really when I'm in the cape," Superman says as he flashes a wry grin. "And," he admits, "I usually only have one." He nods in affirmation, "Water or juice would be great. Whichever you'd like to get rid of." "I've heard rumors about a Nick Fury. My understanding is that he is somehow involved with SHIELD, but it doesn't seem like there have been a lot of answers coming from that neck of the woods, so I haven't really pried. Ignorance is bliss, I suppose. I've never met the man." Tony Stark heads to the massive kitchen, and grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge and offers it to Superman, "Here ya go. Let me know when you're not in uniform sometime, and I'll have ya by for a scotch. I'll invite Cap over as well. Nick..nick's an interesting guy. Needs to loosen up a bit, but I can understand why he keeps it to eleven all the time." he nods, takes a deep breath and begins with, "So..helluva situation with Zod, huh?" Superman nods, "I'd love to drop by sometime, and especially when Cap is visiting. He's another guy I've wanted to touch base with more." His face twists, "Things are always just so busy." As Tony brings up Zod, Superman's mood darkens. His eyes take on a distant feeling, and his breathing is just a hint more labored. He might be immune to guns, but he's not immune to emotions. "It was a terrible, terrible thing, Mr. Stark." Tony might get the feeling that there's something more that he's thinking, but he ends it short. Tony Stark makes a hand waving motion, "You, of all people, call me Tony. Never Mister Stark. Ever." he seems pretty adamant about that. "I know it was pretty bad, and that's why I want to talk to you. I want to be able to help." he looks around, "All this tech at my disposal, there's got to be something I can do if it ever happens again..even if something similar happens, I want to be able to help you end it as soon as possible." he notes that Superman seems to stop short, "I know I might seem like the wrong kind of guy to confide in, but I know what it's like to have someone take something that's unique to you and use it against you. You can talk to me, if you want." Superman waves dismissively as Tony mentions that he is the wrong kind of guy. "Actually, it's kind of the opposite, Tony. I think you're the right kind of guy to do this. You see, one of the reasons that the heroes were able to prevail that day is because they had a weaponized version of something we're loosely calling Kryptonite." Superman sighs as he explains, "Essentially it's a toxic byproduct of the explosion of my home world. The most prevalent of it comes in rock form, usually green, which will kill me if I am exposed long enough. There are other colors, too, which have other effects according to the lab testing." Superman finally looks back at Tony, "But that's the thing. The studies are all being done by the government at this point. On the surface, I don't have a problem with that, but what happens if parts of the government turn sour against us? Or worse, against the people?" He swallows with some difficulty, explaining more, uncommonly known information about his powers. "You see, I'm not immune to telepaths. If someone were to get into my mind and turn my powers against the people." He pauses. "The effects could be dire." Tony Stark goes pale a bit himself at what Superman is implicating. His voice goes deadly serious, "I've gone round and round with the government for years over Iron Man for that same reason. I don't trust them to overclock and attempt to mass produce something that one being around is enough for." and then blanches at the mention of the telepath, "I never imagined, actually, or the fact that there's something out there that can kill you..honestly, those are both things that you just don't want to think about." he takes a deep sip of his drink. He shakes his head slowly, contemplating the idea, before looking up "If you can get me samples, I can have the tests done in a fraction of the time with equipment better than the government has." "I'm not worried as much about it being used against me. Potentially dying while out doing this is something that we all sign up for when we put on a cape or a set of armor. But I'm really worried about being used as a weapon for someone else. Someone with sinister motives." Superman looks out over the view of the beautiful city, his adopted city on his adopted planet. "I think I want you to do more than sample and test it, Tony." He swallows with some difficulty. "I think I want you and the Avengers to weaponize it as an emergency option." Tony Stark takes a deep breath. Looks over at Superman. Everyone has a moment where they're at a total loss for words. This is Tony's. He sips his scotch, trying to collect his thoughts. "There's only one person in the Avengers with that capability. That's me." he pauses, "You want a failsafe in place. If anything should happen where you're made to go rogue..you need something in place where you aren't responsible for.." he nods, fully understanding now, in a way only a weapon designer could, "Yeah." "So, you'll do it," Superman says, looking over his shoulder at Tony. The response is somewhere between a question and a statement. "The government has most of the samples, but I've kept some at my headquarters, encased in lead. That's probably the thing you'll find out most easily. The radiation emanating from the rock is what is harmful to my people. I am not sure if it's a carcinogen or not, but I recommend taking full precautions when preparing the samples." "I can have you part of what I have left by next week." Tony's shoulder sag every so slightly, as if physically taking on the weight of what is being asked of him. He blinks a couple of times, his mind at work at what else might be required. "Not that I'm going to be gunning for you, but do you have some kind of idea of what else you and other Kryptonians might be susceptible to? I'd like to build them into the suit as well. If I can get away with subdual, I'll do it." he pauses, "But I also know what else you're expecting, and if it comes down to it...I'll do it." he says that, so that if there's any question IF Tony is willing to do what needs to be done, it's answered in those last three words. Superman shakes his head, "As of right now, it's basically telepathy and Kryptonite. I only have the green source, but STAR has said they have reasons to think that the different colors they've been able to construct would have varying effects. I'm sure I'm susceptible to all sorts of other things, but I've never been privy to anything else, to be honest. Perhaps that's something you'll find out after testing." Tony Stark nods, "I'll work on it. I'll contact STAR and see if they're willing to play nice with me. If not, I'll sic JARVIS on them and just take what I need. No offense, and I hope that doesn't jar you but you're too important to us to NOT pull out the stops for." he has abandoned his drink for the time being, the glass just held in his hand. Superman shakes his head, "I want to keep STAR out of it, if possible. If it turns into a tug of war, it'll get personal and everything will be up in smoke." He tilts his head in the other direction, "I can get you enough of the sample where you won't need to involve them." Tony Stark hmms softly and rubs his chin, "I meant the information involving the other permutations of Kryptonite. Unless you don't want me to go there, then I wont. I can stick to the one color." Superman grins and looks a bit mischievous, "Come on, Tony. You and I both know that when you get your hands on it, you'll be able to synthesize whatever colors you might need or think appropriate. You won't need their help." Tony Stark smirks a little, "That's true. I'll set up a special section of my personal lab to do this. It might take a little time to get it put together, but when it's done I'll let you take a look at it and give you final thumbs up on it. I'm going to be the only one who knows about this, besides you. Well, Pepper, obviously. I can't do a thing without her knowing but I vouch for her security." Superman nods, "Don't take this the wrong way, but having Miss Potts in on it is something I take as a good thing." Superman's smile widens as he ribs Tony just a bit. "Well, it's settled then. I'll bring the samples by in a few days for you. And we go from there." Tony Stark nods, "She'd kill me if I didn't tell her anyway..but I'm still going to keep her at arm's length until she needs to know." - the rib is taken in jest, but there's a gravity set in Tony's eyes now. His mind has already started on the task. "I look forward to having you come by. The workshop should be ready by then, along with the specialized vault for this particular suit. It won't be in the workshop, so you won't know where it's kept, as an additional layer of security." Superman nods once again, "That seems like the most prudent plan. If I had any knowledge of how you're prepping it, I could destroy what you've done. We wouldn't want that." Superman gives a soft sigh and then finally cracks open the bottle of juice, sipping at it thoughtfully. "I should probably get back. You don't mind if I bring this for the road, do you?" Tony Stark smiles, "It's yours, Superman. Feel free." he says as he walks alongside Superman on the way back out to the deck. Category:Log